


Temptation in an Elevator

by twilightHDfan



Series: Pendragon Temptation [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's conspiring against Merlin's 'The Christmas Party was the last time' Plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone. Where-ever you are, whatever you're doing, I hope you have a fantastic day!  
> And thanks to the awesome jelazakazone who was super speedy in beta'ing this and managed to fix things I didn't realise needed it until she pointed them out. I can't thank her enough :D

“ _Mer_ lin.”

Freezing, Merlin curses Uther silently in his head. He wonders if the old man knows how much harder his ‘the Christmas Party was the last time’ plan was, because Uther had let Arthur come to Intern for Pendragon Inc. during the Christmas break.

“Have you been avoiding me, Merlin?” Arthur asks, Merlin feeling him step closer to his back, Arthur’s heat already sending shivers up and down his body.

Damn. Him.

“I’ve been busy,” Merlin answers, stabbing the button for the elevator again and trying to ignore how good Arthur smells, how it reminds him of their past two meetings, and no, he is not getting hard thinking about it.

“I think you have,” Arthur continues, coming to lean on the wall next to Merlin, Merlin unable to stop himself taking in the way Arthur’s shirt pulls tightly against his chest, one of his hips jutting out.

“Why are you avoiding me, Merlin?” Arthur purrs, smug smirk on his face.

Merlin almost cries out in relief when the elevator doors ping in front of him, rushing into it and pushing the number for his floor, not realising the mistake he’s made until Arthur walks in behind him, smug smirk widening as the doors close.

Staring at the numbers as they flip by, he notices that Arthur doesn’t seem to want to continue their conversation, tapping away something on his mobile, looking satisfied as he finishes and puts his phone away.

“It’s rude not to answer someone when they ask you a question, Merlin,” Arthur says, as if they hadn’t had a lull in their conversation.

He only has ten floors left, and then he can barricade himself in his office, leaving the infuriating Prat, and the temptation he is, behind. Unfortunately, Uther isn’t the only one conspiring, unknowingly, against him, as the elevator picks that moment to stop.

Arthur moves quickly once it does, as if he were waiting for the elevator to stop, pushing him up against the wall, trapping Merlin with his body and arms, his hands planted next to Merlin’s head.

“Are you avoiding me, Merlin?” Arthur asks again, amusement in his voice, although Merlin can see something else flash across the man’s eyes, something that almost looks like hurt.

“No,” he replies, looking away from the blue eyes and over Arthur’s shoulder to the wall.

Maybe if he stays really still and doesn’t look at the Prat, he’ll go away.

“Liar,” Arthur whispers, nuzzling his face into Merlin’s neck, his soft puffs of breath making Merlin harder, his eyes closing as Arthur starts kissing up his neck.

“Why were you avoiding me, Merlin?” Arthur asks into his ear, before sucking a lobe into his mouth, biting on it gently.

“I wasn-”

“Merlin,” Arthur says sharply, nipping at his ear harder this time.

“I can’t lose my job over a fling, Arthur,” Merlin answers, a little shocked when Arthur pulls back at his response.

Unable to stop himself, Merlin looks into the other man’s blue eyes, knowing that it’s hurt he sees cross Arthur’s eyes, before they lose all emotion. Arthur straightens a little, their bodies no longer pushed together, Arthur’s arms dropping to his sides, although Arthur still stands close, well within Merlin’s personal space.

“A fling?” Arthur asks, his voice strangely monotonous.

Opening his mouth, Merlin’s response is interrupted by the elevator starting again, Merlin’s eyes flicking towards the numbers that are moving again.

“A _fling_?” Arthur repeats, his eyes narrowed.

“Arthur,” Merlin starts, knowing that he’s done something wrong, something that’s hurt Arthur, and he needs to make this right, but he’s cut off by Arthur’s mouth, their lips meeting more harshly then Merlin would like, Arthur using the kiss to punish Merlin for whatever it is he’s done.

He’s so distracted by the kiss, that he doesn’t hear the elevator ping, doesn’t realise that Arthur is pulling back until he almost falls forward.

“Good bye, Merlin,” Arthur says, straightening his clothes and walking out the elevator doors, Merlin watching him go with something like dread in his stomach. Somehow he knows that Arthur wasn’t just saying a simple good bye, that it means more, and he rubs at his chest as he feels his heart clench.

Facing the wall, he bangs his head on the wall, missing the man rushing to see who was in the elevator.

 

**

“You will tell me right now, Arthur.”

Merlin freezes at Uther’s quiet tone, hand stopping on the door knob, his heart rate increasing as he ralises that Uther is furious.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Arthur replies, and Merlin can tell that he’s leaning back in the chair, with that bored look on his face that he gets when he’s trying to play it innocent.

“Don’t lie to me, Arthur,” Uther continues, and Merlin can’t help but stay where he is, frozen in the position, a sinking feeling telling him that he knows exactly what they’re talking about. “Joseph saw you!”

“Saw me what?” Arthur asks, “Walk out of an elevator?”

“It was clear what you had been doing in that elevator, Arthur,” Uther replies, voice as hard as diamonds. “And given there are no other teenagers working in this building, I want to know .Who. It. Was.”

Swallowing, Merlin wonders if he can get back to his office in time to pack his things, before Uther puts out a hit on his life. Maybe Morgana will help him. She’s never been afraid or cared what Uther thought.

He’s so screwed.

For real this time.

He can tell that Arthur’s shocked, by the fact that he hasn’t responded yet, and that pretty much confirms what Uther has just said.

“Joseph was wrong,” Arthur replies, but Merlin can tell that it’s already too late to deny. “How would he be able to tell anyway?”

“Arthur,” Uther says quietly. “ _I_ know. Now I want to know who it was.”

Uther’s statement is met with silence, and Merlin knows he should run now, before he finds himself in front of an Uther who is furious at _him_ , but his legs won’t seem to listen to his mind, stuck to the ground.

“No.”

Staring at the door, Merlin can’t believe that Arthur is refusing his father. If there’s one thing he knows about Arthur, it’s that Arthur would do almost anything for his father’s approval.

Uther might be a fantastic businessman, but the same could not be said about him as a father.

“Excuse me?” Uther asks, voice deadly quiet.

“I said no, Father,” Arthur replies.

“You’ve still got half a year left of high school, Arthur,” Uther says, Merlin wondering what that had to do with anything. “And if you think I won’t follow through on my threat from two years ago, then you are sadly mistaken.”

“It’s none of your business who it is,” Arthur answers, Merlin shocked at the cool quality of it, at how much he sounds like Uther.

“Pack your bags, Arthur, you’ll be leaving tonight. And I hope you’ve had a chance to see all your friends during this break, because you won’t be seeing them for a long time.”

And with that, Merlin can hear Uther stand up and walk towards the door. Before he can move, the door is ripped open, and he comes face to face with a very angry Pendragon, Arthur standing angrily behind him.

“Emrys?” Uther asks, frowning at him.

“Um, those files you wanted, sir,” he says, waving the files in his hand, flinching slightly when Uther grabs them from him. “I’ll just … go.”

Turning he walks away from the two angry Pendragons, stopping as he walks around the corner, leaning against the wall. His heart seems to be running a million miles, as he replays what he heard over and over in his head. Uther knew, knew that someone was with his son, and he did not sound amused. Morgana’s warning rang through his mind, as well as Uther’s final words to Arthur

 _You’re leaving tonight._

He almost misses the blond striding past him, only just managing to jump into the elevator before the doors close.

“Arthur,” he says.

“Your job is safe, Merlin,” Arthur cuts in angrily, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, the blond glaring at the doors. “My father doesn’t know anything about our _fling_.”

He finally clicks on to what had Arthur change so abruptly, heart wrenching a little as he realises that Arthur is upset because he thinks Merlin doesn’t want more, reminded in this moment how much Arthur is still a teenager, even if he doesn’t look like one.

 

“Arthur,” he says again, moving closer to the blond, not stopping until he’s well in the other man’s space. He doesn’t know why, why he has to chase away that hurt look he can see in Arthur’s eyes. He just can’t see Arthur like this, thinking that Merlin was just using him.

Arthur continues to glare over his shoulder, refusing to meet the other man’s eyes, arms still crossed, but he frowns as Merlin moves closer. Asking himself if he’s sure, Merlin reaches out and cups Arthur’s cheek, Arthur’s eyes snapping to his.

“I can’t,” he starts, shaking his head, trying to figure out what he needs to say. “You’re seventeen … and I’m … I can’t think of this as anything more, because …”

He trails off, staring into the blue eyes and willing Arthur to understand what he’s saying. He’s not sure if Arthur does, but then Arthur’s kissing him, pushing him back until his back meets the wall next to the door, and he can’t quite remember what it was he was saying.

Arthur’s tongue starts exploring his mouth, his hands reaching around and grabbing Merlin’s ass, pulling their hips together. They pull apart reluctantly, both of them breathing heavily, Merlin letting his hand run through Arthur’s hair, almost like he’s petting the man.

“Merlin,” Arthur murmurs, Merlin knowing he’ll remember the way the blond says his name, the way it makes sparks run over his body.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispers back, the two of them sharing a chaste, gentle kiss, before the ping of the elevator has them pulling apart again.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Arthur says, that irritating smirk crossing his face.

Merlin nods once, pushing himself off the wall and watching the man walk away.

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Before you all try to kill me for ending it there ... there is a sequel called 'Temptation in a Suit' which will hopefully be up soon. So, yeah ... um, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays *runs away*


End file.
